fan_darkkyfandomcom-20200213-history
Traffic Safety Darkky
Traffic Safety (AKA Firefly) - RETIRED DARKKY Personality: Caring, Momfriend, Always cautious, Irritable, Ambiverted. Info: * Gender: Male * Allignment: Lawful Good * Age: Ageless, appears like a puppy. * Height: Anthro- 5ft 2" | Feral- 2ft 2" Traits/quirks/Trivia: * Has a slight raspy voice. * Breaks fourth wall to preach saftey facts. * Has a fear of tunnels. * Has a small collection of glow in the dark toys. * Is really fond of fireflies. * He can appear anthro (Darkky's aren't supposed to be Anthro, he just likes the extra height whilst on patrol). * He has is own themesong * His paw pads glow in the dark * He can project a beam of light out of his mouth. * His tail ball flickers when he's excited. * Sometimes seems pushy, but he means well. Backstory: Staying true to the fact Darkkies don't reproduce like how other bio-dogs do. Traffic as a newly spawned pup was adopted by 2 Darkkies by the names of Nightlight and Driver and lived a really happy puphood. They cared for him as their own pup and named him after his glowing tail "Firefly". (Nightlight still tellls Traffic off when he's awake at night playing with his glow in the dark toys) Life in the city was amazing to Firefly, how he was fasciated by transportation Darkkies use that was inspired by man-made transportation, And how he boasted that his adoptive father Driver was the best mechanic in the city! but knew little of the dangers that came with the big machines. One really summery day, Firefly was playing near a tunnel with his friend, then all of a sudden their ball ended up going into the nearby tunnel, where a road also ran through. Disregarding his friends warnings, he foolishly went to go get the ball and he got hit by a bus, He got severely hurt and lost his original tail. Ever since then he's been all about being safe on the road, He renamed himself Traffic Safety and even implanted a zebra crossing pole where his old tail used to be! using his old tail as the light inside the ball. And thus he has grown uncomfortable and even phobic of tunnels. However he tries his best to face the fear! Even though he has this part of tragic backstory. Don't feel bad! Traffic Safety is nevertheless a really happy darkky pup. and really enjoys making sure everybody is safe on the roads! Even though he is young, he is really mature about being safe, However he has trouble being mature about anything else. Splits: Jaywalker - Traffic Safetys Corrupted Alt During a night patrol around the city, Making sure people abided by the law of the roads. Traffic saw a fellow citizen who was just about to get hit by a truck, Traffic rushed at them and pushed them out of the way, getting hit himself. The impact cracked his cone and ball, freeing his original tail from within it that melted into black matter. During the chaos Traffic's mood switched, the pain from the impact fueled by fury (Allowing RoadRage to flicker in and out of reality for a split second) about the citizen who jaywalked corrupted his mind, Spewing black negative energy out of his head and out of the crack in his cone hat. His voice become distorted and his fur turned black, aside from some yellow lines. His harness flashed and compressed itself into a thin road-patterned collar. and he wrapped around his road tape around his bracelet. His hair lost it's flick and sagged down in a black veil, blocking his eyesight. His mouth also became jagged. After calming down after a small rampage, Traffic reverted back into his original self, flashing into existence. But now, Jaywalker can show himself through Traffic, or project himself out of Traffic to be his own entity. Jaywalkers negative energy allows him to give "negative" life to Roadkill, making them become undead/zombiefied. The tendrils that ooze from his cone clutch Jaywalkers victim and inject that "negative" life energy. When Jaywalker switches back to Traffic, They simply fade out of existence and their souls are released. (It's Jaywalkers way to show his good side) RoadRage - Traffic Safteys Fury Alt RoadRage first showed himself when Traffic became Jaywalker, He flickered in an out of the transformation at millisecond intervals before conforming into Jaywalker. His harness compressed into a plain yellow bulldog harness before turning into Jaywalkers collar. RoadRage appears when Traffic is filled with genuine anger and annoyance It is very rare Traffic feels the anger emotion so strongly that RoadRage flickers into reality, it is also a very short lived appearance, Rarely lasting longer than 10 seconds. Unlike Jaywalker, RoadRage can't become his own entity. (unless for group pictures) Music: Theme song: "On Patrol" Sing along song: "On the road" Jaywalkers theme: "Eyes closed" RoadRages Theme: "Get out of the way!"